


Kiss is an ultamite weapon

by LeonNaegi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Multi, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonNaegi/pseuds/LeonNaegi





	Kiss is an ultamite weapon

Loin sigh as yet another earsplitting yell resounds the confines of the gym. “JEEZ, DUMBASS! DUMBASS HINATA!”

 

“NO, YOU’RE THE IDIOT!!”

 

Kageyama and Hinata stood head to head, arguing over some trivial matter. Even though they were basically partners, their attitude suggested anything but that. “Someone please break them up… again…” Suga sighs, unwilling to do the 13th time. All eyes roll to Loin. **(It’s a group practice so almost everyone was there.) _((Even Tsukki looked at him))_** Loin glance from face to face, then shrug. **(So many faces)** Loin knew he was going to have to be “it”.

 

He walked over, dodging a volleyball from Kageyama. “Hey!” Loin say indignantly as he arrive at their side “Watch it with the projectiles.” Both boys whip around to face him, wearing matching expressions of irritation. They looked like they’re about to yell at him, but swallow it as they see who walked up to them. Loin raise an eyebrow at them. “What is it this time?” Loin asks. Instantly, they snap a look at each other, still pissed. They look like they’re about to resume their argument, but he clears his throat, shift his weight and place his hands on his hips. Even though his shorter than both of them, it works, and they full stop, turning fully to look at him.

 

“Well… we were… uh…” Hinata starts, then stops. He looks… puzzled. His facial expression turn into one of concentration, then sheepish surprise. “Um… I forgot…” Loin look at him, at the oddball duo, in exasperation. He hear a few snickers in the background, he already knows who is making those noises. He was about to offer some constructive criticism when Kageyama suddenly decides to go off on Hinata again. However, Hinata is completely out of a fighting mood now, and he looks terrified as Kageyama move on him.

 

**‘C’mon, think fast. What can I do to divert his attention?’** He thinks desperately. Then suddenly he grins to himself, thinking… again… **‘Kageyama is gonna hate it, but I guess that’s what he gets for not listening to me!’** Loin step in and grabs Kageyama’s collar, interrupting his advance. His expression goes from totally pissed off to slightly less pissed off and to finally to shock as he relied what’s happening---

 

But… It’s too late. Loin already pulled on him down into a kiss that Kageyama stressed should never happen. Loin grins as he steps back, admiring his handiwork. Now the ‘King’ is furiously blushing, too inarticulate with shock and embarrassment and perhaps something… else? To say anything more. The room was silent. “I’m taking him with me.” Loin said as he takes Kageyama by the arm, dragging him away. Before this, there were little hints of a deeper relationship between Karasumi’s first year setter and **(I don’t know if I spelled it right)** Fukurodani’s second libero, but now it was confirmed. Loin start a little bit as he realized that this will probably not gonna go unpunished by Kageyama but would that be so bad? He continues musing in silence as he drags the stamfried setter out the door, leaving behind wordless peers, other teams and upper-class men.


End file.
